familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sublette County, Wyoming
Sublette County is a county located in the U.S. state of Wyoming. It is a sparsely populated rural county in western Wyoming, along the Green River. It has an area of 4,883 square miles and a population of 5,920 as of 2000. The county seat is situated in Pinedale. History Sublette County was organized in 1921. Historically, the area was important to the fur trade, and the county itself takes its name from one of Wyoming's early fur traders, William L. Sublett. Today the county celebrates its fur trade heritage with the Museum of the Mountain Man in Pinedale. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 12,783 km² (4,936 sq mi). 12,646 km² (4,883 sq mi) of it is land and 137 km² (53 sq mi) of it (1.08%) is water. Adjacent counties *Fremont County (east) *Sweetwater County (southeast) *Lincoln County (southwest) *Teton County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 5,920 people, 2,371 households, and 1,707 families residing in the county. Since 2000, however, an oil boom has increased the population by at least 1,000. The population density was 0/km² (1/sq mi). There were 3,552 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.48% White, 0.20% Black or African American, 0.49% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 0.52% from other races, and 0.98% from two or more races. 1.89% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,371 households out of which 32.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.30% were married couples living together, 5.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.00% were non-families. 23.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 6.00% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 28.70% from 45 to 64, and 12.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 104.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 104.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,044, and the median income for a family was $45,000. Males had a median income of $35,000 versus $21,109 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,056. About 7.40% of families and 9.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.40% of those under age 18 and 8.70% of those age 65 or over. Populated places Towns *Big Piney *Marbleton *Pinedale Census-designated places *Bondurant *Boulder *Calpet *Cora *Daniel Media references * In 2007, Alexandra Fuller reported on the rising crime rate, influx of roughnecks and methamphetamine, the decline in ranching, and environmental damage associated with recent oil boom. See Fuller, Alexandra Letter from Wyoming: Boomtown Blues, The New Yorker p. 35 (February 5, 2007). * In 1965, Berton Roueche described his wonderful trip along the Green River that set out from the Circle S Ranch in Cora, Wyoming in Subletter County with the ranch's foreman Thomas Scholebo. See Roueche, Berton, Reporter at Large: Something About a River, The New Yorker p. 105 (October 23, 1965). External links *Socioeconomics of Sublette County *Sublette County Travel Website Category:Counties of Wyoming Category:Sublette County, Wyoming